shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Jet Black Curry Laksa
Description A famed South East Asian Dish, this is one of the kind that makes you think twice. Made exclusively by Nao Sadatsuka, this dish is infamous for using all kinds of fishes, including the infamous Kusay slated fish to create a awful odor of the dish. Behind this horrible dish however, it is considered delicious as the Laksa noodles made with an unsuspecting ingredients. Eat if you dare and you have been warned! Recipe Laksa Noodles #'Black Roax' Soup Base #'Kusaya Salted Fish' #'Flying Fish' #'Mahi Mahi' Extra Ingredients #'Bean Sprout' #'Bean Curd puff' Real Facts Curry Laksa is a coconut-based curry soup and one of the noddle dishes, originated from South East Asia. The primary ingredients for most versions of curry laksa include bean curd puffs and seafood such as fish sticks, shrimp and cockles. Laksa is commonly served with a spoonful of sambal chilli paste and garnished with Vietnamese coriander, also known as laksa leaf, (also known in Malay as daun kesum). In Penang counterpart however often known as Curry Mee, due to the different kind of noodles used (yellow noodles or bihun , as opposed to the thick white laksa noodles). Additionally, the dish uses congealed pork blood, a delicacy to the Malaysian Chinese community. The term "curry laksa" is more commonly used in cities like Kuala Lumpur or Singapore, and it is popular in Singapore and Malaysia, as are Laksa yong tau foo, lobster laksa, and even plain laksa, with just noodles and gravy. These variants of curry laksa includes: *'Laksa Lemak':Also known as Laksa Nyonya, this type of laksa rich with coconut gravy. It is a culinary description in the Malay language which specifically refers to the presence of coconut milk which adds a distinctive richness to a dish. As the name implies, it is made with a rich, slightly sweet and strongly spiced coconut gravy. This laksa is usually made with a fish-based gravy (with vegetarian food stalls omitting fish) and is heavily influenced by Thai Laksa, (Thailand counterpart, notably the Pattani Province ), perhaps to the point that one could say they are one and the same. **'Katong Laksa': Also known as Laksa Katong, this laksa is one of the variant of laksa lemak from the Katong area of Singapore. Contrast to any laksa the noodles are normally cut up into smaller pieces so that the entire dish can be eaten with a spoon alone, without chopsticks or a fork. Interestingly, Katong laksa is a strong contender for the heavily competed title of Singapore's national dish. *'Laksam': Delicacy from Northeastern Malaysian states, such as Kelantan, Terengganu and Kedah, this laksa is made with very thick flat white rice flour noodles in a rich, full-bodied white gravy of boiled fish and coconut milk. Though usually made of fish meat, it is sometimes made with other fish such as eels. The Laksam is traditionally eaten with hands instead of utensils due to the gravy's thick consistency. Trivia *Contrast of the Curry Laksa ever known in South East Asia (particular Indonesia, Malaysia and Singapore), Sadatsuka's own counterpart is much similar to Asam Laksa (especially Penang Laksa), another variation of the Laksa dishes. *There is some point that this dish's ingredients is based of the variant fishes that it would create a worst stench. Category:Dishes Category:Noodle Dishes Category:Curry Dishes Category:Tootsuki Autumn Election Dishes Category:Main Course Category:Seafood Dish